The invention concerns a belt conveyor with two sections at a variable angle to each other and with a continuous belt that travels at each end over at least one deflection roller, at least one of which is driven and at least one of which can be shifted at an angle to its axis of rotation, whereby the sections of belt associated with each conveyor section are accommodated in two channels that are positioned at a variable angle originating at an axis of articulation paralleling the axes of rotation of the deflection rollers and that have walls at each side of the belt extending above its upper strand, and is deflected around guide rollers in the vicinity of the axis of articulation between the conveyor sections.
Belt conveyors of this type, which are also often called angled conveyors, are generally known and considered outstanding for their adaptability to different conditions. A section that usually extends horizontally can be followed by a section that can be raised at any requisite angle.
Characteristic of this type of conveyor, which is in particular employed for taking away small parts deriving from production machines, is a continuous belt that is inflected and travels over special guide rollers at the point of articulation between its two sections. The angle between the two conveyor sections can usually be varied from 180.degree. to 135.degree.. Embodiments are also known, however, wherein the angle of the upstream conveyor section to that of the downstream conveyor section can exceed 180.degree..
The axis of articulation between the two conveyor sections in a known angled conveyor described in a brochure issued by the applicant and already being widely distributed is situated halfway between the upper and lower strand of the belt. The advantage of this location for the axis is that, when one conveyor section pivots in relation to the other, the length of the belt, which extends all the way through and travels over deflection rollers at each end, does not change. Once it has been established, accordingly, the tension on the belt remains constant, even when the angle between the two sections changes. In the vicinity of the pivoting action between the two conveyor sections, the belt travels over special guide rollers, that only extend over the edges of the upper strand of the belt.
What is unsatisfactory about this type of conveyor, however, is that wedge-shaped gaps occur between the walls that extend along each side of the sections of belt that constitute the two conveyor sections and above the upper strand of the belt when the angle between the conveyor sections exceeds a prescribed width while the position of the section is being established. The drawback is particularly serious when small parts are being conveyed because they can drop through the gaps and cause malfunctions.